Exit Wounds
by ItsKrystalBitch
Summary: Bella stumbles across a dying, bleeding man on a rainy night, while a killer lurks in the shadows, watching. Edward Cullen is the FBI agent who will find the killer and protect Bella at all costs. My O/S for the Fandom4Tsunami. AH/Canon


**Disclamer:**** I do not own anything Twilight, that's all Stephanie Meyer! I just love to play with them ;) **

**Please read authors notes below!**

* * *

><p><strong>"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..<strong>  
><strong>got out of bed at all<strong>  
><strong>The morning rain clouds up my window..<strong>  
><strong>and I can't see at all<strong>  
><strong>And even if I could it'll all be gray,<strong>  
><strong>but your picture on my wall<strong>  
><strong>It reminds me, that it's not so bad,<strong>  
><strong>it's not so bad.."<strong>

**-Eminem (Stan)**

* * *

><p><strong>Exit Wounds<strong>

**Chapter One - Ain't No Sunshine**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The diner's clock displayed 10:37 pm as I finally turned the lock on the front door. Jesus, if I didn't need the extra money, I would've turned down Eric's offer for overtime. These double shifts at the Diner were killing me, but I really needed the extra money. I twisted my neck trying to work the crick out of it and my feet were throbbing from standing for 12 hours, they are going to need a good soaking when I get home. I finished locking up the place and turned around starting for my truck.

Just great, it's pouring buckets outside and I had no umbrella. You'd think I'd be used to this weather by now given how long I've lived here but god, did I hate it. I ran as fast as I could to my truck, trying not to trip and fall, which was very probable considering how clumsy I am. Obviously I didn't run fast enough as by the time I hopped in my truck I was soaking wet and it was _freezing_. It was the beginning of October and it was already dropping into the 30's at night. It would take a while for my old truck to warm up so I waited to turn on the heater until it was warmed up which these days could take about 10 minutes. Once I got the heater going I slowly pulled my truck out of the parking lot to head home. It was raining so hard that it was difficult to see, so I had to drive at a snail's pace.

As I made my way thru town, my truck made a sudden rattle and then went silent. I turned the key in the ignition, praying it would start back up but nothing, all I heard was a clicking sound. I groaned with frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I exclaimed to myself. My truck decides to die now of all times...in the pouring rain...at night.

"I seem to have the worst luck ever" I thought to myself, then suddenly I remember that there is a gas station around the corner, maybe someone there could come and see if they can get it started. I didn't want to have to call my dad to come all the way over here to get me when he was on duty. Sighing, I looked out the window, just great I'm going to get even more soaked if I walk all the way around the corner to the gas station. I looked to my left and saw the little alleyway that cuts through the buildings. The gas station is just on the next street over. I brightened a little bit, knowing I don't have to walk as far.

I took the key out of the ignition and threw it in my purse and took a breath. I jumped out the truck walking as fast as I could towards the alleyway. The rain penetrated my all my layers of clothing within seconds making me shiver. The alley was a bit creepy as it had dim lighting but I wasn't really worried as nothing ever happened in Forks, much less to the police chief's daughter. I continued on my trek through the alleyway when I heard a strange sound. Moaning and panting. I froze, not sure where it was coming from. Was it an animal maybe? I slowly followed the slight curve in the alley, and that's when I saw him. A man was lying a few feet in front of a dumpster...there was blood everywhere, I gasped in horror. I bent over gagging; I was always a weakling when it came to blood. How was he still alive? I looked over at the man, and I knew that I had to help him.

_Get it together, Swan! He needs your help, no time to get sick._ I swallowed my bile and ran over to him dropping my bag.

"Sir?" I shook him gently; he struggled to keep his eyes focused on me. "It's going to be okay, I'm going to get help."

He struggled to retrieve something from his pocket, I tried to get him to stop, to conserve his strength, but he already pulled out his wallet. He opened it to show me a picture of what appeared to be his family standing in front of a lake house.

"You have a beautiful family," I said to him. "Don't you worry, you'll see them again."

He shook his head, as if denying my words. He opened his mouth trying to speak but I quickly stopped him. "Shhhh, you need to save your energy."

I quickly opened my purse looking for my phone, praying it wasn't ruined from lying on the rain soaked ground, but I couldn't find it. Where was it? I looked at the man, "I'll be right back, I think I left my phone in my truck," I told him.

I quickly ran back to my truck and sure enough my phone was on the passenger seat. I jumped in the cabin and called 911. After what seemed like a hundred questions later, the dispatcher told me an ambulance and local police were on the way. I dropped the phone and quickly ran back to the man to tell him that I called for help.

When I reached him I dropped down next to him, I was about to tell him that help was on the way when I could see that he was no longer breathing. His eyes were open, staring sightlessly ahead, his face frozen with a look of acute terror. A sob caught in my throat, I was too late. I looked down at him, seeing multiple bloody holes that appeared to be gunshot wounds. Who did this to him? I closed my eyes; they burned with weariness, beyond exhausted and wrung out from the whole ordeal. I heard the sounds of sirens coming close and I quickly ran towards the sound.

My dad's cruiser skidded to a stop and he jumped out quickly to hug me.

"Are you okay?" he asked roughly.

"Physically, I'm fine, Daddy" I whispered. "I just want to go home; this is really freaking me out"

"I know, Bells, but we have to ask you some questions first."

I sighed, "I know. But can we just get it over with? I just really need to get home and rest."

"Okay, baby, let's head to the station. Where's your stuff?"

"Right here," I said picking up my purse from the ground beside the man. "My phone's in the truck. The damn truck broke down."

Charlie just shook his head, muttering something about unreliable vehicles. He walked over to his cruiser beckoning me to follow. "Come on, I'll drive you to it and I'll see if I can get it started and you can get your phone. We need to get you out of this rain."

I was shocked to realize I forgot about the rain and how cold I was. The night just seemed to get colder, I began to shiver uncontrollably. I rushed to my dad's cruiser hoping against hope that this was all a bad dream but I knew better. We pulled up to my truck and by then it was raining so hard that I just jumped out and got my phone. My dad decided that he'd have someone come get my truck tomorrow and have it looked at. We drove over to the station in silence, neither of us having much to say. When we arrived, his first deputy, Peter, was waiting to take my statement.

I quickly answered all the questions that they asked; I was fading fast and desperate to get home. I felt like I was one hundred years old instead of 24. When they had my full statement, I breathed a sigh of relief.

As I crawled into bed an hour later, I found that sleep was elusive. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see the nameless man dead in front of me, blood splattered everywhere. I woke up the following morning, even more fatigued than the night before. As I sipped my cup of coffee, my dad came into the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm gonna need you to come back down to the station."

"What? Why?" I was confused. Why did I need to go back again? "I already gave my statement."

"I know, but it appears that this case has somehow gotten on the FBI's radar. We got a call from the Portland Field Office and they have sent someone up to talk to you."

I frowned. This is turning out to be more than I thought. Besides being the Police Chief's daughter, I watch shows like CSI and Criminal Minds and I knew that if the FBI was involved that meant this was bigger than just this one case here in Washington. I gave a mental sigh and went to get dressed. When Charlie and I arrived at the station, there was a frenzy of people everywhere. A murder in Forks was just not heard of. Peter greeted us and said that the man from the FBI was already here.

We walked into Charlie's office and there was a man seated in one of the chairs. He stood up and turned around as he heard us approach. I sucked in a breath at the sight of him and just gaped. Emerald green eyes stared at me through ridiculously long lashes that would make any woman envious. He had a shock of bronze hair atop his head that seemed to fall in every direction giving him that just tousled look. He was tall too, at least 6'1 and he was solid, if the way he filled out that suit was any indication. I brought my hand to my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling, which would be the last thing I needed right now, make myself look like an idiot in front of everyone.

I was quickly brought back to reality when my father spoke. "Bella, this is Special Agent Edward Cullen. Cullen, this is my daughter, Isabella Swan."

Edward held out his hand. "Please to meet you, Miss Swan. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I need to ask you some questions."

I grasped his hand, startled to feel a jolt of electricity. He quickly dropped my hand as if he felt it too. "Please to meet you as well, Agent Cullen. What questions do you have for me?"

"I need to ask you some questions with regards to what happened last night."

I cleared my throat, "I thought I already answered everything when I gave my statement last night?"

"Yes, you did but I need to ask you again." He stated staring at me impassively. I glowered at him. I didn't want to go through this again.

"Bells, Its ok, just answer his questions and this will soon all be over" Charlie interjected.

I looked at Agent Cullen, "What would you like to know?"

"Can you start at the beginning for me and go thru how you came to be in the alley where you found the victim?"

I closed my eyes and began. "Well, I left work late. I work at the Diner up the road. It was raining really hard so I was driving really slowly and as I was coming to a stop at a light, my truck died and I couldn't get it to start. I knew there was a gas station around the corner and I thought maybe someone there could help me. It was raining so hard and I was already soaked from getting from work to my truck so I didn't want to walk all the way around the block. I decided to cut thru the alleyway as the gas station is just on the next street over" I took a deep breath. "As I was walking down the alley, I heard what I thought was moaning, I thought it was an animal at first but as I walked closer, I saw that it was a man lying there in a pool of blood. I rushed over to help him. He was still breathing and he was trying to speak. I told him to try and be calm and I would get help. He kept trying to speak but he couldn't. As I was digging thru my purse to find my cell phone I looked up and saw he had taken out his wallet and was trying to show me something" I took another deep breath. "He was trying to show me a picture. I looked at it just as I realized my phone wasn't in my purse so I told him I would be right back, that I thought my phone was in my truck and to try and stay calm. I ran back to my truck to get it and that's when I called 911. When I got back to him to tell him that help was on the way, he was already gone." I finished on a whisper. The man's sightless eyes haunted me again. I looked up at Agent Cullen to see him staring at me intently.

"You said he showed you a picture. What was in the picture?" He asked me.

"I think it was his family; they were standing in front of house. I think is was beside a lake, like they were on vacation"

Agent Cullen looked over to my father. "Do you have the victim's personal affects, Chief Swan?"

Charlie just looked at me, "There was a wallet found on the body but there weren't any pictures inside it"

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"None of our guys found any pictures anywhere on the body."

"But, I saw it! He showed it to me." I insisted.

Agent Cullen just looked at me, "Miss Swan, I know this was a very difficult situation for you to be in and that things happened very quickly, so are you sure that he showed you a picture?"

"Of course, he did" I growled at him. What was he trying to say?

Charlie interjected firmly, "Agent Cullen, if my daughter says the victim showed her a picture, then that's what happened."

The unspoken question is the room that resonated was: where is this mystery picture and how did it just disappear?

I glanced over at Agent Cullen and saw him staring at me with a strange gleam in his eyes. I could practically hear the wheels churning in his head. It was if he already knew I was telling the truth and that more that he wasn't sharing, I wish I knew what it was.

**EPOV**

_One week later_

I sat in my motel room once again reviewing the files on the murder of Riley Biers. In the week I have been here there are no new leads. The official cause of death was exsanguination due to multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen. There was no physical evidence other that traces of latex probably from the perpetrators gloves. It matched the three unsolved cases in Portland. All of the victims were male, killed in alleyways late at night, with exactly 6 specifically placed bullet wounds to the abdomen designed to cause the most blood loss. I threw the file down, pissed off that I wasn't getting any closer to solving this. I had hoped when I got here that this new victim would yield more clues that could help in catching the son-of-a–bitch but there was nothing. I bowed my head and plunged my hands in my hair trying to breathe deeply.

My internal reverie was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I looked at my Blackberry caller ID screen. Why was the Forks PD calling me? I push the accept button.

"Cullen."

"Cullen, it's Chief Swan, I need to speak with you in person immediately."

Oh shit. "Is something wrong?"

"I'd really like to speak to you about it in person; can you meet me at the station?"

"Absolutely, I'll be there shortly." I grabbed my keys and headed out to the parking lot to my rental. Who knew I would get a new Volvo as a rental in this Podunk town. As I got in and started the car I thought to myself that Chief Swan sounded like something very serious happened. As I walked through the double doors into the station I saw Swan look up at me, almost relieved I was there. To my surprise his daughter Bella was also there, seated next to him. Did I mention she has been haunting me too? I don't think the Chief would be that glad to see me if he knew I was having some rather inappropriate dreams the last week about his daughter. I keep seeing her big chocolate brown eyes looking up at me, her lustrous brown hair falling on her shoulders and those pouty pink lips wrapped around my cock bringing me to climax. I felt my cock stiffen in my pants. _Down boy._ Fuck, this was a complication I did not expect, but this girl was beautiful. Tall, with curves all in the right places. The things I dreamt doing to her…. But this was the last thing I needed, getting involved with the Police Chiefs daughter was a line I could not cross. My cock was feeling tight; good thing I had a coat on that covered the bulge in my pants.

"Hello, Chief," I nodded to him. I nodded to Bella, "Miss. Swan. What's going on?"

"To cut to the chase, someone broke into my house. I ran after him but he got out the back door and he disappeared into the woods."

Bella interjected, "Dad, maybe it was a burglar?"

I sat there thinking who the fuck would be stupid enough to break into the Police Chief's house? There is only one person that would dare...I looked over at Bella.

"Did they take anything? Did you notice anything at all?"

Charlie huffed, "No, nothing was missing. It didn't seem like anything was at all out of place"

"Tell me, Chief Swan, have there been a lot of break-ins around town lately?"

Charlie shook his head and said "No, not at all. It's a small town, Cullen, haven't had a report of any break-ins in quite awhile"

I sat silent for a moment. "I don't think this is coincidence. This is happening one week after a murder that your daughter is a material witness too. "I think it's possible that the break-in tonight may be connected to this case"

Bella gasped. "But, how? Why would they break into my father's house?"

I continued, "I can't be sure but we have to be cautious and not underestimate anything"

Bella shook her head. "What you're saying may be correct but why would the killer do this?

"I can't say for sure but if he has broken into your house there must be a reason and there may be a connection. There is nothing to stop him from doing it again. I really think it would be best if we placed you into protective custody. Now because your dad is the Chief, I can come and stay…." I wasn't able to finish before Bella laid into me.

"No! I can take care of myself. I don't need that." Bella refused stanchly. Before I could begin to finish my statement, Chief Swan surprised me.

"Isabella Swan," he said firmly. His tone broke no argument. "If there is ANY truth to Agent Cullen's suspicions then you will do what he says! Now, you can either have him stay with you or you will move back in with me for the time being! You take your pick, either way you are not going to be left by yourself; do you understand me, young lady?"

Bella grew very red in the face but stayed silent. I, however, was stunned.

"Wait, she doesn't live with you?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me, "No, she hasn't for the past month."

I just stayed quiet, contemplating. Why would the killer break into the Chief's house if his daughter didn't even live there? That made no sense, however, I stayed silent.

I looked at Bella. "Well, Miss Swan, what have you decided?

Two hours later, I had moved out of my hotel room and I was preparing to call her couch home. Squeezing my 6'2 frame on this thing was _not_ going to be comfortable but at least I knew she would be safe. I watched her moving around in the kitchen, mumbling to herself. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile; it went straight to my cock. Damn it, this girl's got me feeling things I should not be. Get it together, Cullen!

"Are you okay Miss Swan?" I said

I watched as she dumped the contents of her purse out on the counter top as she said "I think since you are now living under my roof you should call me Bella. I just have to go through my purse to see what else got ruined. Jesus, it was soaked thru, what a mess."

"Ok, _Bella_, how did your purse get ruined? And please, call me Edward, Agent Cullen is way too formal" I grinned.

She half smiled at me and said "Um, the other night when, you know, I found the man in the alley. Well, when I first got to him I dropped my purse on the ground. I didn't even realize it I was in such frenzy; I didn't notice it until after I came back from calling 911. Oh well, at least its dry now." She chuckled to herself.

I noticed her wallet lying on the counter; it had flipped open when she dumped the contents of her purse out. It was then that I looked at her driver's license. It still had her father's address! I didn't say anything at first. I was horrified at what this newfound knowledge could mean.

"He was still there when you found the body" I said flatly, before I realized I even said it.

"What are you talking about?" her voice cracked.

I picked up her wallet and showed it to her "He broke into your father's house because he thought you still lived there"

Bella face blanched bone white, I felt terrible saying this to her but she needed to hear it. She had to know how much danger she was in.

"But I didn't see anyone" she whispered. "He couldn't possibly have known that unless..."

I finished for her. "He was probably hiding in the shadows, it's possible you may have gotten there before he had the chance to get away" I told her gently. "When you left to go back to your truck to find your phone I think he may have had enough time to go thru your purse and look at your license which still has your father's address. I also think he may have taken the picture the victim showed you. It's the only plausible explanation as to why it is missing."

She sputtered "But the picture showed nothing! Just the man's family!"

"I understand that Bella but maybe there is another reason he took it. The important thing is now we know who and possibly why someone broke into your father's house. I am more convinced now that me staying here with you is for the best."

She looked at me, I could see how scared she was but that she was also trying to put on a brave face. I guess the daughter of a Police Chief has to think she is invincible.

I smiled and said "Don't worry Bella, I promise you, everything will be ok, I will protect you"

She looked at me and said "I know you will. I just have to try to keep positive" and with that she turned, took the kettle from the stove and started filling it with water. "I'm going to make some tea and heat up some leftovers, would you like some?"

"Sure. I could eat"

We talked for awhile and I could see that Bella's mood had changed for the better. She seemed hopeful and was definitely more relaxed. She was even laughing at my stupid attempts at a joke. I almost got the feeling she may be flirting…. No! Stop it Cullen!

When we were done eating, Bella went into her room and came back with sheets, a blanket and a pillow so I could make up the couch. "Sorry, I don't have anything bigger or more comfortable for you to sleep on." she said, and then she blushed. I smirked, she must have had the same thought as me...her bed would _definitely_ be more comfortable.

"That's okay, Bella. Thank you for this, I know this isn't easiest situation but it's necessary." More than she knew. I thought to myself that I was going to have to speak to the Chief tomorrow and let him know the latest but for tonight, I'll keep a watch out.

She just nodded. "Goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight."

Her bedroom door closed and I stripped down to my T-shirt and shorts. I climbed into the couch and fell into a fitful sleep.

Hot, wet pleasure jolted me awake. I opened my eyes to the sight of Bella's mouth engulfing my cock inch by delicious, teasing inch. For a moment all I could do was lay there, my brain reeling at the sizzling eroticism of the moment. Then she paused midway down my cock and sucked so hard her cheeks hollowed and I thought the top of my head was going to blow off.

I groaned; the sound heartfelt and tormented. Bella lifted her head, releasing my cock with a wet _pop_, and gave me an impish grin. "Good morning."

I had to swallow before I could answer. "It certainly has been so far."

"Glad you approve." She bent her head, took my cock into her mouth again and sucked; hard. One slim, possessive hand cupping my balls. I found myself digging my hands into the sides of the couch fighting not to come. "You know," I gasped, "if you have any plans of me being any good at all to you, it might be wise to stop." A particularly hard pull forced me to add, "Now."

Bella lifted her head, "Why? Am I getting to you?"

"Yes."

"Good." She looked down, but before she could get her lips around my cock again I grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her onto her back. She grasped my head and threaded her fingers thru my hair and brought my head down. My mouth opened to hers, I put everything I had into that kiss, with gentle bites of her lips and slow, swirling thrusts of my tongue dueling with hers. I bent her over my arm so I could reach her breasts. She gasped as I drew one nipple into my mouth; I raked it gently with my teeth, then suckling hard enough to make her moan for more.

She ran her hands up and down the muscles of my arms and back. I ran my mouth alongside her jaw and down her neck, basking in her writhing against me. I gradually moved my lips through the valley between her breasts working my way down her stomach to her pussy. I grasped her lace panties and tore them away. "You will not be needing these."

"You are murder on a girl's underwear...in more ways than one," she said huskily.

Settling down between her thighs, I spread them wide. "Oooh, God," she groaned, "Please!"

The swipe of my tongue made her arch off the couch with a loud gasp. I circled her clit next, teasing it and then sucking the tight pearl into my mouth. Her thighs began to quiver with the intensity of the pleasure it brought her.

I found her sex with my forefinger and slid it slowly inside and she made a helpless, high pitched sound of pure need.

"Very nice," I murmured. "All slick and tight." A second finger joined the first in a lazy pump. She rolled her hips pleadingly. I looked up at her body into her face and gave her another pass of my tongue. Panting, she hooked a bare heel over my shoulder, urging me on as I stroked her closer to orgasm with every hot move I made.

She made an attempt to speak. "Anytime you want to replace those fingers with something else...AH...go right...UGH...ahead."

"So I have your permission?"

"Oh! Yes, oh, God!" She panted.

"Don't mind if I do." I grabbed her hips and spread her thighs even wider, lifting her left thigh even higher and held it in place. I rose over her and aimed myself for her slick channel. I leaned down on one forearm beside her head and I slid myself inside, one slow inch at a time, working my cock inside her with short, delicious thrusts. My grin had been feral and all male. "Fuck, your tight," I purred.

"You're huge and so hard!" She panted and her head fell back.

"Keep it up and you'll give me a swelled head." I pushed deeper, putting my weight behind it. Soon muscled torso met against her soft belly, I braced myself above her. She lifted her leg and hooked it around my sweat dampened waist. I started to withdraw and thrust back in slowly.

Bella hummed; a wordless purr of approval and rolled her hips, enjoying the stroke of my cock. Pleasure bloomed with each long stroke, glowing brighter and brighter as she locked both legs around my waist, grinding her hips into mine. I felt her thighs begin to tremble as she approached her climax. Her nails dug into my shoulders, unconsciously spurring me one. I responded to her need and increased my thrusts against her, harder, making sure to grind against her clit with each stroke. Her body froze and she screamed as her orgasm tore thru her. Her pussy clamped down on my cock so hard, it brought me to my climax instantly.

"Fuck, Bella! Shit, that feels so good, Baby," I growled at her as I spilled into her.

I collapsed on her, breathing heavily, our skin sticking to each other as we tried to catch our breath. We both fell into an exhausted slumber.

I jolted awake as I felt the sticky wash of cum in my pants. I breathed heavily and looked down in disbelief. Holy fuck, I just had a wet dream! I haven't had this happen since I was 15 years old. I can't believe I came in my pants like a virgin kid. Disoriented, I got up and trudged to the bathroom making sure not to wake Bella up. Once I cleaned myself up, I went back and lay down on the couch. My mind was reeling as I tried to go back to sleep. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hello again, Everyone! I hoped you liked my o/s for the Fandom4Tsunami compilation :) I will be turning this one into a full length fic after I finish writing One Night of Sin. So put this one on story alert if you wanna keep tabs on that.

Thanks so much to my amazing beta, Roxxvamp, for prettying up this chapter, I loves you SFM. You rock, Chica!

So what do we think of FBIWard and Witnessella? I have a lot planned for these two ;) Please let me know what you think, I look forward to it 33

Until next time!

~Missimari101


End file.
